


Spontaneous Story Number One

by starskyhutchwriters



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Good clean fun in the back seat of the Torino, M/M, Rear seat sex, Spontaneous stories, getting frisky, just another day at the office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starskyhutchwriters/pseuds/starskyhutchwriters
Summary: The guys come up with a whole new way to "take a break"





	Spontaneous Story Number One

**Author's Note:**

> My writing partner and I started writing spontaneous stories about Starsky and Hutch over a year ago. She writes the part of Starsky and I write the part of Hutch. Usually one of us will post a picture of the guys, and then we start writing. These really are spontaneous stories. Neither of us know what the other is going to write.   
> We have done these stories on our FB page and decided to edit them and post them here so more could read them.  
> In re-reading our first story, I realized how far we have come as writers. Our recent stories are much better. *At least WE think so!*   
> I will be trying to edit a story and posting it every week, pending if I am writing on one of my own stories.   
> We would love Kudos! And feedback... that might send us over the moon!!   
> Even without those, we appreciate you taking your time to read our little stories!

Spontaneous story # 1

February 8, 2017

"Hello shweetheart, what do we have here?" Starsky asked his partner, Hutch, while pulling up Hutch’s outer flannel shirt.

"You keep messing with... it, and you're gonna find out what we have here!" Hutch replied with a grin.

"Well it’s hard not to mess with… it’s getting ready to come out of those cords, God, look at it, can it talk?" Starsky was looking down at Hutch’s groin.

Hutch pulled back from Starsky's touch and moved his shirt over the front of his cords. "I'm gonna be talking to _you_ if you don't quit! We're supposed to be here looking for information on that bank job!"

Starsky rubbed the outside of his lover’s pants, looked around, then smirked,  "Well, it looks like something came up in the middle of all this Police action...."

Hutch blushed. "Starsk! What the hell...? If you don't stop, I'm gonna show you 'Police Action.'"

"Hey, I can't help it if I am a good detective, I notice all kinds of things, and that, my friend, is a very big thing to notice..." Starsky licked his lips. "Might have to read its rights to it"

Hutch was exasperated. "You really want me to pull out my billy club... here? He reached over and cupped the bulge growing in Starsky's tight jeans. "We might have to compare and read rights to both of them."

Hutch looked around for someplace private.

Starsky couldn’t help but smile, imagining his lover pulling his cock out in front of everyone.  Then, he thought about what he would do if he saw that serpent pop out of those pants. Just as Hutch grabbed the front of him, he looked up at Hutch, and felt a thunderbolt go to his cock.

"Where's a damn no-tell motel when you need one?" Hutch groused. He smirked at Starsky. “ Yeah you what? Two can play at your game, buddy!"

Starsky was flustered. "Uh, hey, I ..." He looked around, "Fuck... Now what?"

"You better hope the radio doesn't call us to respond to something right now!"

Starsky knew his Blond had bested him at his own game...and now he was in trouble..."Uh" He cleared his throat " My...my car...uh, around the building...it’s..." He looked up at Hutch, smiling, waiting for what was coming next. "My car..." He flashed a sheepish grin at Hutch. Then he looked down at his own straining bulge, a whimper escaped his lips

Hutch looked around again. "I guess the Tomato is gonna have to be the no-tell motel this time. Let's go." He muttered about having trouble walking."You've got about two minutes to get there, or I'm gonna come in my pants... and I haven't done that since I was a kid!" He continued to carefully walk toward the Torino parked in the alley.

As they rounded the corner of the building, Starsky was already unbuckling his belt. "Hutch, I got something to ask..."  He grabbed his lovers arm..."I want you to..." He  looked around then continued, "I need you to...fuck me now."

Hutch unbuckled his belt and popped the top button open on his cords. He was afraid the undo the zipper for fear of someone seeing how aroused he was. His cock was about the burst the zipper as it was. "Hurry! I need... "

Starsky was panting. "I need you in me...now"

Hutch shoved his hand into the front of his cords and wiped the pre-cum off his cock. Just that small touch almost undid him."Damn it, Starsk! Don't say that when were still not in the car! Are you trying to get me to come outside... now?"

Starsky grabbed his hand and brought it up to his mouth... he took Hutch's finger and sucked it in. "I need you now... As much as I would love to taste that, I want your cock so far up me, that it comes in my mouth."

Hutch growled, "Get in the car... NOW!” He grabbed Starsky and all but threw him into the back seat.

Starsky stumbled forward and went face first into the seat. He pulled himself up and quickly pulled his pants down and then kicked them away. "Now, babe, fuck me now" He loved being manhandled by his blond, he loved feeling his hands running all over his bare legs and ass. His life force was sitting next to him, and he needed a shot of him quick.

Hutch helped  jerk Starsky's tight jeans down, then freed his cock. "You want me in you? Then you better brace yourself."  He took a quick glance around before he lost his mind and didn’t see anyone near. He grabbed a tube of lubricant out of his pocket, smeared his cock with it, and worked some into Starsky’s anus. Then he aligned his cock with that precious hole and shoved in, balls deep. "Starsk!! Fast, this is gonna be too fast!"

Moaning, Starsky was immediately consumed with Hutch’s passion. "Oh God! Feels so good...I don't care...not gonna last long, Oh..." He felt his lover push all the way in, far enough in to hit him right in the prostate, he jumped a little, then, moaned.

Hutch grabbed Starsky's shoulders and pulled him back with each thrust. "So good... so tight... Starsky..." Hutch was unable to continue speaking. He focused on pumping in deep and hard.

With every thrust, Starsky felt Hutch’s cock hit his prostate each time, turning him into jelly He was moaning with each thrust, almost crying.  "Oh God, right there, babe, right there..."

Hutch reached one hand down and took Starsky's hard cock in his hand. He felt the fluid coating the head and used that to lube the cock. He pumped it in rhythm with his thrusts. "Yes... soon... now?"

As Hutch's hand went around his cock, Starsky lost it mentally, he was crying out by this time, pushing into that beautiful hand, until he came, over and over...still pushing… his mind was on over load.

Hutch pushed in as far as he could and stopped. He felt his orgasm start at the base of his cock and rush to the head.  "I couldn't... can't... wait..:" He threw his head back and wanted to scream, but didn't want to attract attention, so he moaned loudly. "Starsk... God... You... I love you... You get me... so hot."

Hutch felt Starsky come into his hand and dropped his head to Starsky's back. He kissed the center of his back and sighed. "I was... afraid I was... gonna come first and leave you."

Starsky was still panting, and trying to regain some sort of composure, he realized tears were streaming down his face, he felt his lovers hand pull away. He could feel his lover slip out of him. "I would have been right behind you, lover.” Still out of breath, he turned and sat down, pulling his lover close, kissing him.

Starsky laughed, then kissed his blond again, "Love you, Blondie, love getting you hot!"

Hutch saw the tears still on his lover's face and paled. "Starsk?" Hutch reached up and gently wiped the tears away. "You ok, love?" He wrapped Starsky in his arms, stroking his hair and his back. Then he pulled back to look him in the eyes.  "Yeah, I know...I've cried too when you've loved me." He kissed both cheeks, then that luscious mouth. "I love you."

Starsky said, "I'm good, I'm with you...that is why I'm good" He kissed him, then pulled him back into the hug. "I would be lost without you, I do stuff to you to make you hot, I love seeing you like that, and love it when you take me up on my offers" He pulled away, then held Hutch's face in his hands, "You can have me anywhere, anytime, however you want me. I love it when you love me, I get sort of...overwhelmed, that’s all. Feeling you loving me is the greatest gift. And you love me 24 hours a day.  You can look at me from across the room, and I feel your love. Do I sound soapy?"

"I guess we need to put a tag on the Torino that says, 'Don't come knockin' if this car is rockin'." He laughed at the look on Starsky's face.

A sudden burst of laughter came out of him. He looked down at the floor, then started getting his pants in order.

Hutch ruffled Starsky’s curls. "I love it when you're soapy. I love you when you’re angry, happy, and sleepy. I love you all the time. You keep my heart beating."

"You missed Dopey and Grumpy." Starsky helpfully pointed out.

"I don't know how many times you have glanced up at me across our desks... and I got hard,  Dopey." Hutch chuckled

Smiling, as he was pulling his pants up and zipping them, Starsky then fixed his belt. "Yeah...I love doing that to you there... Especially in meetings, but the best part, is when we leave the meeting..."

Laughing, Hutch said, "I can't resist you." He tucked his flaccid cock back inside his jeans and zipped them up  
    
"You go ahead and get the front seat, I'm gonna rest back here while you call in, check us out, and drive us home." Starsky told Hutch.

"You know, I can't tell you how many times you got me hard just standing next to me, or saying something. I get so hot, that one time. You had to help the DA, you were going through files, you couldn't leave, and kept glancing at me, and then at my cock. You were smiling that special smile. I had to go to the John, just to jerk myself off, and I am telling you, I barely made it into the stall, when I pulled him out, he was already coming, all I had to do was grab it, and he shot all over the stall door." Starsky smiled, remembering. He looked at Hutch and pulled him into another kiss, pulling back, only to plunge into the kiss again. "

Hutch smiled a cocky smile. "Paybacks, babe. That one time, I only made it to the sink!" Hutch relaxed into the kiss, giving as good as he was getting. And getting semi-hard again.

 

"Umm hmm..." Feeling way too sated and comfortable, Starsky smiled, "Once, I did not even make it to the bathroom...I came in my pants."

Hutch laughed. "Is that the day you called and told me to tell Dobey you were sick?"

"That was the day Simonetti was bitching about our protocol on that case in the other district. The more he bitched, and the more I saw you glancing at me… you had that shirt I love you in on… you had it unbuttoned half way down, all I could think of was sucking on those hidden nubs under your shirt Making them harder..." Starsky realized he was hard again...very hard..." I had to move away from you...oh man" He felt trapped again, he looked down, as he unbuckled his belt, and unzipped his pants very carefully...his cock bounced out, already dripping. He looked up at his lover, and bit his bottom lip, then reached his hand up, and rubbed the back of that blond head, hoping Hutch would take the hint, then reached for his own cock, and slowly stroked it, up and down, still keeping his eyes on his partner.

Hutch waved at his crotch. "Right there with you, babe." He undid his cords and took them off. He turned and knelt on the seat. "Fuck me, lover. Fuck me hard and fast. I need you, Starsk."

He needed no more invitation; he got on his knees, rubbed the drips from his cock, into Hutch, added some of the lube, then pushed his cock in to the hilt. It didn’t take long, They were both moaning and screaming in no time. Starsky fell forward, onto his lovers back.

"Awwwwwww.... yes! Feels so good... hard and fast!" Hutch started stroking his own cock. He braced himself with his other hand. "Good... so good."

Reaching around, Starsky cupped Hutch's cock and pulled him to completion.

Sliding off Hutch. Starsky once again pulled up his pants, and helped his lover with his. He sat down, and leaned back. "I need to sleep...maybe you need to drive, if you can..." He laughed.

Hutch was panting and trying to help Starsky get him re-dressed "It's your car... you drive. I'll... uh... navigate... yeah, navigate from back here."

Starsky climbed over the front seat and grabbed the microphone. “Zebra 3, signing off for the day".

The call came back, “10 4, Zebra 3"

"Now, home, food, and uh...let's not talk until we get there." Starsky said.

"Why not swing by the place that brings your food out to you, and then home. And yeah, no 'shop' talk." Hutch added.

"Sound like a plan."

"If you weren't so trigger happy, it wouldn't matter if we talked. That one day all I said was, 'I've gotta do laundry, because I'm out of underwear', and you got so hard you had to hold your jacket in front of you as you ran outta the squad room!" Hutch laughed at the memory.

"Hutch! You want me to have an accident?!"

"Okay... okay." Hutch climbed over the front seat and settled into his spot.* "No more talk about... well... that. Home, James!"

Hutch was quiet for a moment, then he smiled and said, "Hot dogs. We should get hotdogs for supper. I just love how they slide into your mouth... all hot... and juicy."

Starsky smiled at his partner. "Home is a better idea. If we make it there without complications."

Hutch smiled innocently "What could possibly complicate our trip?"


End file.
